Vanellope the fly
by Agent BM
Summary: When Vanellope gets turned into a fly by Chuck, a man she met in Disneyland, she must try and find a way to get back to normal. Please review. I don't own wreck it ralph, but I do own chuck, one of my oc's
1. Return of chuck

**Vanellope the fly**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

One day in sugar rush Vanellope was resting under a tree when she heard something. She went to see what it was and she could see Chuck from her experience in Disneyland building some kind of device

"Almost finished" said Chuck

"Chuck?" asked Vanellope

He turned around and saw her

"You again, what are you doing here?" asked Chuck

"I live in this game, what are you doing here?" asked Vanellope

"Disneyland found out about my experiments, I need to hide for a while. I'm currently living in Giant Mountain that looks like soda bottle" said Chuck as he continued to build his device

"What are you doing?" asked Vanellope

"I'm gonna make that blimp up there crash ya fool" said chuck pointing to a blimp in the sky that was beginning to fall towards the ground

"Haha, my device works. But that's not all I made, look, I invent extra toe" said chuck pointing to an extra toe on his foot

"Ew, that's disgusting" said Vanellope

"I can also make you different" said chuck about to pour a strange liquid onto Vanellope

"No thanks, I like myself just the way I am" said Vanellope nervously

But chuck poured the strange liquid on Vanellope and she began to change. She turned into a cy-bug, a kart, a dog, a duck, a beaver, and then she turned back to herself all burned

"Hahahahahaha, that's funny, but I don't think so. I make you better" said Chuck about to pour another liquid on her

"No thanks I feel fine now" said Vanellope

Chuck poured the liquid on Vanellope and she turned into a fly

"What have you done to me, I'm a fly" yelled Vanellope in a high squeaky voice

"I don't think so, supposed to be buffalo, don't know how, but I go back to work and fix" said Chuck as he began walking back to diet Cola Mountain

"Hey don't leave me like this, I don't want to be a fly" yelled Vanellope

A strong wind blew Vanellope away and blew her towards the racers homes


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The wind brought Vanellope over by the racers houses

"I have to find a way back to that guy, but how?" Vanellope asked herself

She could see Taffyta washing her cart from her roof

"Maybe Taffyta can help me, I just need to get her attention" said Vanellope

Vanellope began to buzz around Taffytas face trying to get her attention. Taffyta began to swat at her

"Shoo fly, I'm trying to clean my Kart" said Taffyta as she swatted Vanellope away

She landed by Gloyd who attempted to swat her away

"Go away you stupid fly" said Gloyd

He swatted her away and she landed on Rancis's house. She landed on his chimney and she flew down to see Rancis watching some old cop show on his TV

"Man I love these old cop shows" said Rancis

"_You are watching police squad, in color, starring Leslie Nielson, also starring Alan North, and Rex Hamilton as Abraham Lincoln" _said the announcer on the TV

Vanellope landed on a light bulb on Rancis's lamp hoping he would see her. He moved towards his lamp to turn it off when he saw Vanellopes head from the shadow

"Vanellope" said Rancis

He grabbed a magnifying glass from the table and looked at the fly on his stand. It was Vanellope

"Vanellope, is that you?" asked Rancis

Vanellope nodded her head

"Why are you a fly?" asked Rancis

Vanellope flew up to Rancis's ear and said "I was turned into a fly by a man named Chuck, he's in diet Cola Mountain. I need to get to him so I can get back to normal"

"Hang on, I'll get a jar and I'll take you there" said Rancis as he ran off to his room

"Finally, I'm gonna get my body back" said Vanellope


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Rancis put Vanellope in a jar and drove off to diet cola mountain

"Alright, now that we're here, how do we get in?" asked Rancis to Vanellope

Vanellope pointed to 2 lollipops and told him to go through the gap between them. Rancis went through the wall and found himself in a cave

"Haha, I've done it, I made potion that turn people into buffalo. Now I must find someone to test on" shouted chuck

Rancis turned and saw him holding a tube and walked up to him

"Excuse me" said Rancis

Chuck turned around and saw Rancis standing by his desk

"Who are you and why are you in my lab?" asked Chuck

"My name is Rancis Fluggerbutter, and my friend says you turned her into a fly and I was wondering if you could change her back" said Rancis

"What friend, you mean that little girl who knocked me off cliff" said Chuck

"I'm guessing you're the guy who almost killed her in Disneyland" said Rancis

"Yes, and since she's fly, I have to turn you into buffalo" said Chuck

"Wait you don't have to do this" said Rancis

"Too late, I turn you into buffalo" said Chuck as he threw the tube at him

Rancis turned into a buffalo but he could still talk

"Ah, what did you do to me?" asked Rancis

"I turned you into buffalo, my experiment worked" said Chuck

"You better turn me back or I'll push you in the cola springs" said Rancis

"You wouldn't" said Chuck

"Watch me" said Rancis

He began to charge at chuck and began to drag him towards the hot springs

"Wait don't do this, that stuff could kill me" said Chuck

"Then change us back" said Rancis angrily

"Fine, I change you back" said Chuck

He ran towards the desk and grabbed a tube. He poured the liquid onto Rancis first since he scared him, and took Vanellope out of the jar and poured the rest on her

"I'm me again, thanks Rancis" said Vanellope

"It wasn't a big deal, I'm just a friend helping another friend" said Rancis

"Now that I'm normal, I can do this" said Vanellope as she pushed Chuck into the hot springs

"Aaaahhh, that burns. I kill you both. I be back" said Chuck before he sank into the hot springs

"Well let's go, I can use some ice cream" said Vanellope

"I have some at my house. You wanna come over and watch police squad?" asked Rancis

"Sure, let's go" said Vanellope

They left the cave when something rose out of the springs, it was chuck and all his skin was burned off. He was a robot

"I still alive haha. I be back ya fools and I get my revenge" said Chuck

The end… for now

**That's the end of this story, I hope you liked it. Please review and check out my new series starring my new OC, everybody hates chuck**


End file.
